Souvenirs et ?
by Mimgox
Summary: Souvenir de plusieurs personnages de l'histoire Harry Potter...Histoires Fantastiques, Descrition, Action...Enjoy!
1. Le Verger D'Hermione

**Petite citation:** "Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige"de Baudelaire

Hermione, maintenant agée de 75 ans revient voir son vergé...Mais quelle surprise aura t-elle

lorsqu'elle s'appercevera du changement?

« Mon Verger »

Voilà donc ce que le beau verger de mon enfance est devenu ! Moi qui le trouvais si beau, si

majestueux…Il ne ressemble plus à rien.

Je donnerai beaucoup pour sentir de nouveau l'odeur de la terre après la rosée, pour entendre le

bruissement du vent dans les branches. Ce vent qui, en été, se faufile entre les feuilles et les cerises

… Ces beaux cerisiers qui jadis portaient leurs fruits si beaux, si rouges qu'on les voyait alors de

loin.

En effet, lorsque je venais à pied pour aller les cueillir, la première chose que je voyais du sentier,

c'était de grands arbres forts et fiers parsemés de petites tâches écarlates éparpillées dans leur

feuillage. Puis, le long chemin qui avait été creusé par le pas des personnes passées par là, circulait

dans les champs de blé si bien que l'on avait l'impression d'être encadré par des murs rendus

vivants à cause du vent. La voie entamait ensuite sur la colline sa longue montée entre les vignes,

elle serpentait longtemps sur la côte escarpée et caillouteuse et arrivait enfin au verger.

Au sol se trouvait un épouvantail. Je me souvenais qu'autrefois les corbeaux étaient très effrayés et

qu'il protégeait bien les cerises des oiseaux. J'observais alors les arbres et vis d'énormes

corneilles noires et puissantes, aussi voraces que Gargantua, entrain de déchirer la peau des belles

cerises. Comme si elles étaient habituées à la présence humaine, elles continuaient de se nourrir

sans même se rendre compte de mon intrusion . Elles mangeaient consciencieusement

toute la cerise et ne laissaient que le noyau suspendu à la queue ; volant en bande, d'arbre en

arbre, de branche en branche, cassant et mangeant tout sur leur passage: les Burlats, les Belles de

Juillets, les Cœurs de Pigeon, les Montmorency, les Marmottes, et les Anglaises, tout !

Ah ! Ces belles Anglaises petites et rondes, fermes et charnues, acides et douces à la fois, rouges

à l'extérieur et roses pâles à l'intérieur, si différentes des autres… Cette cerise n'est autre qu'une

jeune fille aux allures de femme… Délicieuse, tout simplement délicieuse !

Les cerisiers étaient morts pour la plupart d'entre eux ou dépouillés de leurs précieux fruits, alors

que les survivants chétifs et malades ployaient sous le poids des oiseaux noirs comme la nuit, forts

comme trois et sauvages comme l'aigle régnant sur son royaume…

Je me remémorais la beauté de ce verger puisque quand j'étais plus jeune, je venais y cueillir ses

fruits magnifiques avec mes parents…Hélas ! Il n'y a aucun point commun entre ces deux là : l'un

est un souvenir de petite fille et l'autre ce qu'il est devenu ; l'un était grand, vert et parfumé de ce

parfum délicieux qu'ont ces vergers plein de fruits et de vie au printemps, l'autre en revanche est

malade, fatigué, épuisé, au bord du gouffre de la mort et de l'oubli complet…Comment est-il

possible que ses propriétaires l'aient oublié ?

Parce que l'on n'oublie pas ces choses là… On n'oublie pas ces beautés là…

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et que j'étais triste ou fatiguée du bruit ou de la bêtise de l'homme, je

m'en allais, ici, me reposer, un peu, quelques instants seulement, mais ces quelques instants me

suffisaient pour entrapercevoir la beauté de la nature, son charme, ses courbes délicates, sa

douceur, le réconfort qu'elle procure à la personne qui lui ouvre son cœur et qui lui confie tout bas,

ses peines et ses douleurs…Alors à ce moment là, et seulement à ce moment, on comprend sa

splendeur et sa puissance, les bienfaits qu'elle procure. Et moi je me reposais, je me confiais, à

celui que j'appelais « mon verger »…

Voilà! Je voulais juste faire part de mon amour des cerises . Et j'espère que ca vousà plus! Pour

me le confirmer laisser moi qqls_ REVIEWS_ ...! Merci...

_Petite pub:_ Je suis entrain d'écrire ma 1ère histoire : _"Valentin Secret"_

_résumé :_ Harry et Draco aime la meme personne mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Dumbledore

créer un jeu sur la St-Valentin et que cette personne est Hermione?

titre: Valentin Secret

auteur: Sorciere2Salem

genre: romance / humour

_**Laissez y aussi qqls Reviews!**_

MERCI D'AVANCE ! )


	2. Le collier de Padma

* * *

**salut la compagnie! **

**j'espère que le chapitre deux de mon histoire va vous plaire!**

_**REVIEWS!**_

* * *

_**I. I. : Cette histoire est un assemblage de nouvelles adapter à Harry Potter. Il n'y a donc **_

_**souvent aucun rapport entre les différents chapitres. "Eléonore" est la grand mere de **_

_**Padma...**_

* * *

_Petite citation:_ _"Demande conseil à qui se corrige lui-même" de Léonard de Vinci_

* * *

_** Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

****

**Chapitre 2:**

Un jour, en revenant de l'enterrement de ma grand-mère Eléonore, le cœur au bord des yeux,

j'éprouvais un vif besoin de solitude .Elle m'avait offert un pendentif, qu'elle tenait elle-même de sa

grand-mère, composé de deux petites pierres bleues en forme de larmes, et ce, peu de temps avant

sa mort. Hélas ! J'avais eu le malheur de l'égarer, si bien que cela ne faisait qu'accroître ma

souffrance.

Mes pas, tout naturellement, s'en allaient vers les sentiers de mon enfance. J'avais le sentiment de

revivre tous ces merveilleux moments passés en compagnie de ma grand-mère. Et bientôt, je

marchais le long du Mélusin, sur ce sentier tant de fois emprunté.

Cette rivière calme aux reflets changeants ; rouge à l'aurore où le vieux brochet à l'abri des roseaux,

chassait le gardon et bleu nuit au soir où les carpes paresseuses se doraient au soleil. Le souvenir de

mes pieds s'enlisant dans le sable, titillés par ses goujons culottés, attirés par les remous que j'avais

provoqués remontait à la surface de ma mémoire ! Les pique-niques, les balades, les cueillettes de

fleurs, les jeux, la pêche à la salamandre, tout, de tout je me souvenais…

Enfin, je débouchai dans le sous-bois abritant le « Moulin d'Argent ».Le scintillement de son toit

d'ardoises abîmées, les marguerites du champs d'à coté, tout m'émerveillait. Je m'allongeais sur

l'herbe mouillée plaçant mes mains sous ma tête pour mieux observer la forme des nuages .Grand-

mère et moi adorions ce jeu.

Le plus gros nuage ressemblait justement à un profil de femme, il se matérialisa au grès du vent le

visage d'Eléonore. Le coucou chantait. J'eus un frisson d'angoisse, lorsque le visage tant aimé

cacha le soleil et obscurcit le ciel. Un souffle glacé m'effleura la figure. Un malaise s'empara de moi

quand cette apparition essaya de me parler, en vain. Le vent arrachait ses paroles. Le coucou

s'emblait m'appeler. Prise de panique je me levai et remarquai que les ailes du moulin avait été

réparées ! Mais une autre chose singulière m'interpella : ses ailes tournaient dans le sens inverse des

aiguilles d'une montre, de plus en plus vite, et sans l'aide d'aucun vent. Il n'y avait qu'une légère

bise…

Au bout du sentier, apparut un groupe de personne vêtues à la mode du dernier siècle. Les ailes du

moulin ne tournaient plus. Le coucou ne chantait plus. Une petite fille sautillait à leur coté tout en

cueillant des fleurs sur le bord du chemin. Un homme qui devait être son père l'appela « alors, ma

belle Nonore, tu viens ? » Je me joignis au groupe et comme attirée par une force invisible, me

dirigeait vers elle…

Arrivée à son coté, je lui souris et à ma grande surprise, deux gouttes de cristal bleu brillaient à son

cou… « Nonore » était maintenant en face de moi. Je lui demandais d'où venait son pendentif.

C'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait donné. Cette réponse me laissa perplexe. Puis elle s'éloigna

tout en rejoignant son groupe.

Le moulin tournait de nouveau mais dans le bon sens. Le coucou chantait. A nouveau le vent se

leva, mais cette fois ci, je n'eus pas la moindre peur.

Je me réveillai, ouvris les yeux, toujours allongée sur l'herbe humide, les mains sous la tête, comme

avant mon départ, observant les cieux. Ceux-ci pleuraient. Je me relevai et sentis leurs larmes

fraîches couler tout contre mes joues. Peut-être était-ce les miennes, je ne sais plus…Je regardais

une nouvelle fois le « Moulin d'Argent », ses ailes étaient toujours abîmées. Je me dirigeait lentement

vers le lieu de mon étrange rencontre avec « Nonore », peut-être pour me persuader de cette

impossible vérité : j'avais rencontré ma grand-mère à son époque .Et là, suspendues à une branche

basse d'aubépine, deux larmes parmi toutes les autres retinrent mon attention…

C'était celles du collier…

_

* * *

_

_Document protégé par _: Copyright 2005

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu! Notez la! Et laissez des reviews!

R.D.V au prochain chapitre...


	3. Lettre Hermione à Harry: Tolérance

**_

* * *

_**

**_la tolérance_**

* * *

Chère Harry, 

Je ne t'ai pas demandé dans ma dernière lettre ce qu'était pour toi la tolérance…

En effet, on entend partout des propos intolérants et on considère des attitudes comme intolérantes, mais au fond, qu'est ce que la tolérance ?

Pour moi c'est le fait de respecter la liberté d'autrui, ses manières de penser, d'agir, ainsi que ses opinions politiques et religieuses. On voit tous les jours des manifestations d'intolérance, pourtant être ouvert d'esprit est important puisque nous sommes quelques six milliards d'habitants sur notre planète et que nous devons cohabiter tous ensemble. Si nous n'avions pas un minimum de tolérance envers nos semblables la guerre serait continuelle !

Cependant, au travers des siècles la religion a souvent été un sujet propice à l'intolérance ce qui a suscité des guerres et des conflits souvent très sanglants.

Ainsi à l'époque gallo-romaine, les romains ont persécuté les catholiques car ils voulaient imposer leur religion. Puis, ce sont les catholiques qui ont massacré les protestant à la Saint-Barthélemy. Il y eut aussi l'extermination des Indiens d'Amérique par les conquistadors qui se disaient que les indiens étaient des sauvages alors qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas les mêmes coutumes. Enfin, l'antisémitisme des nazis vis-à-vis des juifs pensant qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres peuples. Sans oublier, les conflits continuels entre les musulmans et les hindouistes en Inde.

Je trouve que le mot tolérance est porteur d'intolérance. Ce que je veux dire c'est que le mot tolérance implique le fait que tout le monde ne tolère pas. Aussi, lorsque l'on cherche le mot tolérance dans le dictionnaire on trouvera «Liberté limité accordée à quelqu'un. 'Ce n'est pas un droit, c'est une tolérance' », et à tolérer tu pourras lire « Admettre à contre cœur la présence de quelqu'un. 'On le tolère ici, c'est tout'. Laisser subsister. ». Alors, je pense que la tolérance, dans le sens du respect est importante. Mais plus précisément, que l'ouverture d'esprit, la liberté d'expression et le respect d'autrui sont capitaux à une bonne entente entre tous les peuples.

Amicalement,

Hermione


End file.
